warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Caverns/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a Dark Caverns dragon. In the Dark Caverns.... Arzora hissed smoke and swooped down to a rock. She would kill all the dragons! She would be queen! I will need help... The others must want power as well... ''Arzora tried to scent another dragon through the darkness. ''I just need to get into the living world. Prickl ar 21:04, May 15, 2012 (UTC) (Laelia) I stummbled around in the dark. "Why was I trapped here? I did nothing wrong." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:18, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Zor snarled as he saw draogns return to the Dark caverns. He had been their for what he thought of as forever, and still stained every dragon's memeory as evil. He had not shown a single sign of fading.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:02, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I tripped over a small rock. "I miss the forest!" I cried out. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:13, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Zor snorted. "Miss it all you want, cause your not going back, most likely!" called Zor.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:17, May 15, 2012 (UTC) "I don't belong here!" I shouted. "I did nothing horribly evil in my life!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:18, May 15, 2012 (UTC) "What are you saying, that you've never lived in a cave?!" growled Zor. He flicked his tail and leaped up to a blue crystal. He jabbed a talon into, making its glowing blue light life vanish.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:26, May 15, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, I'm saying that!" I hissed. "I have no idea what has become of my children! How can a mother live her afterlife like this?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:28, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Zor snorted. "Ya get what ya disevered." muttered Zor. He happened to be the most popular dragon at the Dark Caverns because of his looks and strength, so he loved it. He leaped down from the dead crystal and stalked into the shadows.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:35, May 15, 2012 (UTC) "I deserved none of this!" I hissed. "My children will grow up thinking their father doesn't care for them, that their mother is evil, and that, and-" I let out an angry scream. I noticed he was walking away. "You get back here you stupid, arrogant son of a-" A loud explosion was heard in the distance. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:44, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Zor flashed away into darkness, unseen...SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:50, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Lava pooled into the cave... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:52, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Zor returned to normal form, and easily walked on the lava because of his tricks. "the lava feels soooo warm, wanna join? Oh, wait, you'll burn!" mocked Zor.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:57, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I let out a furious roar. "If Adonis was here right now, he'd leave you bleeding into your stupid lava!" I hissed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:00, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Zor snorted. He disperced the lava. "whatever. Find yourself a den and sleep in it. Or whatever you do." growled Zor. He went hunting for lizards.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:04, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I growled and slithered off. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:23, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups